This invention relates to toy action figures.
Action figures include toys with robotic, human or animal characteristics. Action figures may have legs or wheels for mobility and may hurl or grasp objects with their arms. Some action figures generate sounds. Action figures also may be convertible from a character into a vehicle such as a truck, an airplane, or a rocket.
In one general aspect, an action figure includes an upper body having robotic features and a lower body interconnected with the upper body. The upper body includes a head and arms connected to a torso that connects to the lower body. The lower body includes construction tools, a chassis, and front and rear wheels attached to the chassis.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, the wheels may be encircled by treads. One of the arms may include a fist capable of being propelled. The fist may be positioned parallel to the ground and may be capable of being rotated relative to an axis that is perpendicular to the torso. The second arm may include a release mechanism enabling propulsion of the fist. One arm may include characteristics of a shovel. Similarly, the upper body may include other characteristics of construction equipment, such as an arm that includes features of a backhoe. The upper body may be capable of being rotated relative to the lower body.
The construction tools on the lower body may include earth moving equipment such as a loader bucket attached to the chassis by support members. The support members may have characteristics of robotic legs. The lower body may have a hinge connecting a support member to the loader bucket and enabling movement of the loader bucket relative to the chassis. The lower body may also have a lever for moving the loader bucket. One of the arms may also include a telescoping support member for movement of the loader bucket.
The action figure may have a sound generation system that generates a sound such as a whistle or a phrase by actuation of sound activating switches. For example, movement of a loader bucket attached to the chassis by a support member may generate a sound by actuating a sound activating switch. Movement of the arms may generate a sound by actuating a sound-activating switch. The torso may include a button, and a sound may be generated by the sound generation system upon pressing the button.
The action figure has the advantages of a toy that includes an upper body with robotic features and a lower body with a chassis and front and rear wheels. The action figure generates sounds and phrases to engage a person in playing with the toy.
Other features and advantages will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.